


Under Construction

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has taken over the neighbouring apartment to add to his own, but there’s a lot of work to be done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Under construction,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Just after Like Like Love

When Ryo had arrived at Dee’s place because his partner had called in sick, he’d found the whole place in disarray, and his most definitely not sick partner in what had once been his bedroom, a massive hole knocked through the wall into the apartment next door. 

Dee had explained that he’d been given the unmissable opportunity of having both apartments for a very modest increase in rent. With that kind of floor space in New York usually costing more than he’d see in a year, it had been an offer he couldn’t refuse. As they hadn’t been working any major cases, and not wanting to wait to get started on his new place, Dee had decided to skip police work in favour of hard manual labour. 

Ryo was quite impressed with what his sometimes-lazy lover had managed to achieve in a single day. He really must have put his back into it. Then Dee had asked something completely unexpected.

“…Why don’t you move in?”

The question had thrown Ryo for a bit of a loop; it was so sudden. Well, not really, not considering how long they’d been lovers, but still, Ryo had never seriously given any thought to living with Dee because he had Bikky to think of. Or did have, until now…

“Look, Bikky’s gonna move away, so that means it’ll be just you in that apartment, right? I just got to thinkin’… About what you said, y’know, about getting lonely… Well, it sure won’t be as lively as with that brat, but it beats being all alone, doesn’t it? Being with me, I mean...”

Dee was right; Ryo knew that being on his own really would be lonely. After living on his own for several years, it had taken him a while to adjust to having Bikky around, but he’d grown used to having company over the last few years and the thought of coming home each night to an empty apartment made him feel cold inside.

When he thought about it, living with Dee made a lot of sense. They already slept over at each other’s place at least twice a week, but this way they’d both save on rent, could commute to work together, and more importantly, neither of them would ever have to be alone again.

“How about next month? You’ll help me move in, won’t you?”

Just like that, it was settled, but there was a lot to get sorted before moving day arrived. Construction on their new place had only just started.

Ryo didn’t know much about laying bricks, putting up drywall, plastering and such things, but Dee had worked construction for a while when he’d been in the Academy. He still had friends in the industry, and they’d helped him get the materials he needed wholesale. They even helped out with electrics and plumbing. Ryo pitched in where he could, hammering nails, sanding floors, painting walls, and gradually the place started to take shape. One much larger kitchen, two bathrooms, which would make mornings less of a hassle, a big bedroom for themselves, one for Bikky to use when he was home during vacations, and a spare room so that the people they worked with wouldn’t get suspicious about them. It could double as a guest bedroom if Ryo’s aunt came to visit. Dee made sure to put in plenty of closet space, but even so they still had a lovely big living area. 

With the main construction completed, all that was left were the finishing touches. They gave the floors a final sanding before waxing them to a shine, gave walls, ceiling, window and door trims a final coat of paint, then stood back to admire their handiwork.

“What d’ya think of our place now?” Dee asked, draping an arm around Ryo. They were both hot, sweaty, and tired, but the sense of satisfaction they felt over a job well done made all their hard work worthwhile.

Ryo looked around at their apartment, admiring the way the place had been transformed. “It’s perfect, and best of all…” He paused.

“What?” Dee prompted.

Turning to look his lover in the eyes, Ryo smiled. “Best of all, it feels like home.”

The End


End file.
